Joyce Abestano and her curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol wins the Best TV Comedy Program for the 2018 KBP Golden Dove Awards
May 31, 2018 Joyce Abestano (school uniform): Joyce Abestano earns two KBP Golden Dove Awards 2018 winners for the show Iskul Bukol Multi-talented Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano and her top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol together with her fellow co-stars as she earn her winners in the prestigious 26th KBP Golden Awards, which was held on Tuesday night (May 29, 2018). Iskul Bukol is the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum. With her God-given talents and her brand of comedy as one of the most promising female teen stars in IBC-13 and Secarats, Abestano earned a winner for the Best Actress for Comedy while Iskul Bukol won the Best TV Comedy Program by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). Following the thrust of IBC 13 as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television and also the undisputed No. 3 TV network in the country with its tagline Trese ng Bayan, Iskul Bukol continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. Joining Joyce Abestano in the Best Actress for Comedy Program is her fellow co-stars as the rest of Iskul Bukol cast are her fellow teen stars of Secarats: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit as their trio; veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, versatile actress and the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona and the Comedy Prince and her on-screen partner Patrick Destura. (Joyce (school uniform), Tonton, Maxene at the principal's office of Diliman High School); Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez), Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) and Ma'am Maxene at the principal's office of Diliman High School in the Saturday night curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Iskul Bukol targets to a young audience of its high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School, with three pretty high school characters learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious and exciting learner-centered high school teen story. (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Andrea (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform), Zhyvel (school uniform), Lorin (school uniform) at the classroom of Diliman High School); Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz), Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano), Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) are their high school classmates at the classroom of Diliman High School in the Saturday night curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the No. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since March 24, 2018. Iskul Bukol will also feature a selected college student of the fictional Wanbol University for young adults only, appeared to Diliman High School for the recurring episode of the curriculum-based sitcom where the Wanbol students meets its high school students at Diliman High School. The curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. From its consistent national TV ratings every Saturday night, Iskul Bukol truly conquered the high school nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter almost every Saturday night; mall tours; best-selling soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Also part of the sitcom are Mr. Fu, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil. Meanwhile, veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza together with Atty. Zorah Andam, anchors of IBC 13's late-night news program News Team 13 also bagged two winners for Best TV Newscast (Metro Manila) and Best TV Newscaster for Sonza. 89 DMZ, the upscale FM radio station of IBC again makes waves this year and won as the Best FM Radio Station (Metro Manila). Mixing up the best tunes from across the dance spectrum as the innovator of dance music as The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station where it's all in the mix Sayaw Pinoy!, 89 DMZ offers the best of non-stop dance music 24/7 in form of DJ mixes, abelt catering to the entire age spectrum and to the people from all walks of life as the first and only upscale FM radio station with some of the best DJs heard by our kababayans here and abroad, via worldwide web and live streaming in the website at 89DMZ.com and download the TuneIn radio app, available on Android and Apple devices from the appstore, playstore and after downloading, simply search 89 DMZ to enjoy less talk, more dance music and commercial free dance mixes, The 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards was held on Tuesday night (May 29, 2018) in Ceremonial Hall, Manila Marriott Hotel Grand Ball Room, Resorts World Manila, Resorts Drive, Pasay City 'IBC 13 received the 2018 KBP Golden Dove Awards' :Best FM Radio Station (Mega Manila) - 89 DMZ :Best TV Newscast (Mega Manila) - News Team 13 :Best TV Comedy Program - Iskul Bukol :Best TV Newscster - Jay Sonza (News Team 13) :Best Actress for Comedy Program - Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol)